Firsts
by AxelleNobody
Summary: I wanted to mess with the Idea Miranda is'nt as experienced as most people write her as. As well as make the charaters of Mass effect slightly more human ex: Jack needing glasses This is my first F/F story as well as Mass effect story. I hope you guys enjoy it (warning future chapters will have more adult topics) edit: a friend of mine Meganzoor on twitter made the chibis cover art
1. Chapter 1

An alarm rang loudly causing blue eyes to stur awake. The brunette sat up slowly, stretching out arms and massaging sore muscles from yesterdays argument with a certain convict. "EDI is anyone else awake?". A blue orb appeared on the desk next to the bed. "No Ms Lawson, however something has come up in the lower decks that may concern you or the commander."

Miranda was wide awake now. "What happened? Did something break or did Jack do anything to break the ship?"

"No Ms Lawson, though it does have to do with Jack, it seems the trip to Pragia may have caused Jack's nightmares to increase into night terrors. I recommend you go down and help her."

"Fine, but EDI please do not inform anyone I went down there alright?"

"Yes Ms. Lawson."

Lifting herself off the bed, she looked around the room for her robe, there wasn't time to get out of her pajamas into her suit, knowing how emotions fueled the convicts Biotics. Leaving her quarters she quickly and quietly went to the elevator down to Jacks level and proceeded with caution. Turning the corner she could hear screams and swears but they were not filled with anger but with fear and extreme terror. Turning to the bed she saw the other Biotic curled up in the fetal position screaming and digging her nails into her scalp causing blood to trail down her hand. Miranda's eyes grew wide with worry as she saw the amount of blood staining Jacks pillow. She moved slowly towards Jack and began calling out to her. "Jack, Jack wake up! It's just a dream!". As she got closer, she could see the light blue glow forming on the tattooed body. Her heart sank as she watched this. 'Has Jack always had these dreams?' - she thought as she got closer. "Jack, BLOODY WAKE UP!" she yelled, but Jack still didn't wake up. Miranda bit her lower lip, then grabs Jacks arms - pinning her arms to the bed. As Jack shook she got on top of her pinning her legs as well. "Jack for the love of god wake up!" - still nothing. 'These night terrors are worse then EDI made them sound. What do I have to do to wake her up. Punching her will get me killed. Unless..'. She shook her head in disgust - "No way that would work". She stared at the other and blushed darkly as she noticed Jack was just in boxers, she was used to seeing Jack almost topless, but she has never seen Jacks full chest and legs. Sighing she leaned forward and kissed Jack softly, hoping it would calm her down.

Jacks eyes flew open for a moment and saw black hair above her then her eyes flew shut, her body went limp from exhaustion. After a few moments Miranda sat up and stared at the convict hoping she didn't see what just happened. 'I swear if she knew what I did she would kill me.' getting off of Jack she noticed how cold the room was. Now that Jacks Biotics calmed down the room turned freezing cold. Her eyes turned again to Jack and sighed in disbelief 'How can she sleep like that in the first place.' A small jolt went through Miranda's spine as she watched Jack move her hands over her arms shivering. 'Oh for the love of god' she took off her robe and wrapped it around Jack as she picked up the shivering convict. "Does this woman even eat? she cant weight more then 90 pounds' as she reached the elevator she heard foot steps and froze in place "Miranda?" her back stiffened as she recognized the voice "Commander what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Shepard walked around Miranda and looked at her with confusion as she saw Jack in a robe in Miranda's arms. "Would you care to explain what you're doing? Yesterday you two were screaming at each other and she was ready to rip your throat out if I hadn't stopped you two."

"Commander EDI informed me that Jack was suffering from night terrors and asked me to handle it in your place." Her eyes couldn't meet the Commander's 'its not a full lie EDI did ask me to help her..'

Shepard's eyebrow raised slightly "Alright but that doesn't explain why you are carrying her in your arms in your robe" the Commander had a point, why did Miranda find it necessary to pick up Jack.

"After calming her down I thought it was best to take her to my room for observation, for the time being." She shifted on her feet trying to adjust to the weight in her arms.

Shepard sighed softly and ran a hand through short curly red hair "Personally I would put her in the med bay but you are the only one who can match her Biotics. But if she wakes up and you have a big bruise on your face, dont say I didnt warn you to be careful. Now go before anyone else sees you and makes rumors."

"Yes Commander" the thought of other people didnt accor in Mirandas head when she picked up Jack. Rushing to her office she peaked around every corner hoping no one saw them. Looking down she noticed Jack was smiling and slightly nuzzling ageist her. 'When was the last time she let anyone touch her.. I can recall her kicking Garrus in the leg just for taping her shoulder.' When she reached her office she placed Jack onto her bed, threw the covers on her and placed a towel under her head to catch anymore blood. 'Now that your taken care of I can get to work.' a small yawn escaped her mouth 'or a small nap..'

A few hours later Jack woke up to an alarm clock, moving her arm around trying to shut the thing off. she didn't feel a metal wall but soft sheets. Her eyes shot open and she sat up and looked around 'Where the fuck am I!' she began to panic, She rubbed her eyes then squinted trying to see but all she saw was white and black blurs, she turned in front of her and saw a familiar blur sat at a desk fast asleep. 'What the fuck is she doing here?' her head began to pound as the wounds from last night reopened from her blood pressure raising. She grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at Miranda. "Hey wake the fuck up Cerberus bitch!"

With a startle Miranda sat up, running her hands through her hair. "Good morning, Jack," she muttered. She turned toward the convict quickly "Jack you're awake!?"

"Yeah bitch I'm awake now tell me where the fuck am I and why the fuck are you just siting there asleep?!"

"You're in my room, can't you tell?" Miranda looked at her with confusion and noticed she was squinting but it wasn't from anger. "Can you not see?" Jack growled at her and held her head in pain.

"No I fucking cant, my fucking contacts are downstairs or did your Cerberus files didn't tell you i can't see more then three feet away from me?"

Trying not to smile at the blush forming on Jacks face "No they did not, I'm guessing your contacts are out of date anyway. Hold still and let me look at your eyes."

"Not until you tell me why the fuck I'm in your room, in your bed, in your fucking robe!" Jack growled loudly in confusion.

"When I woke up this morning to begin work EDI informed me your nightmares turned into Night terrors. When I found you downstairs you were curled up screaming for dear life and clawing at your skull. I am sure you can feel the pain from that right now. Instead of letting you stay down there in the freezing cold and risk you having another attack I took you to my room for observation and to make sure you were ok. Self inflicted injures are harder to explain to Shepard and Dr. Chakwas" she began blushing slightly at the thoughts of last night an trying not to hint at the kiss.

"Great just fucking great, You of all people saw me like that. Perfect, that doesn't explain why I'm in your robe" Jack rubbed the back of her head and winced at the wounds she caused

"Simple, for some reason you decided to sleep in your boxers and I didn't want to be seen carrying you half naked into my quarters."Jacks face went from pale to bright red. She was use to people seeing her naked but the Miranda was the last person she wanted to see her like that. "Now will you let me check your eyes? I might be able to loan you a pair of glasses if they are a similar script"

Groaning loudly the convict sat back trying not to get startled as she sees Miranda get closer and closer to her. Her eyes wandered toward the operative's chest that was just poking out of the skin tight white pajama tank. Her breath stopped as she saw a flash of an Omni-tool go over her face. "Alright there we go, your eyes are pretty bad but I have an old pair that are similar, your left eye might have a bit of strain wearing them but its only for a few minutes." Miranda giggled softly at the look on Jacks face as she stood away.

"You fucking laughing at me Princess?"

"No I would never laugh at you." she teased softly as she went through some old drawers and tossed a pair of thick rimmed black glasses at Jack "Here, they are not the most stylish but they get the job done, thankfully I only need reading glasses now. So you can keep them as a back up pair."

"No fucking way these are Nerd glasses! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing them."

"Its ether that or you hold my hand while we get you to your room." The brunette leaned ageist her desk as she watched Jack swearing at herself and slowly put on the glasses. Her pale skin flushed slightly at the sight of Jack wearing them 'They kinda suit her in a cute way..' Shaking her head slightly and looked back at Jack this time there was anger in the convicts eyes.

"Why the fuck is my lipstick! ON YOUR FUCKING LIPS!" The enraged Biotic jumped up and pounced on top of Miranda pining her to the desk "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Her eyes couldn't look at the Biotic above her with out a bigger blush forming on her face

"Lier! Im the only one on this whole fucking ship who wears that shade! Ether you stole my lipstick or you.." she cut herself off and got closer to the taller woman's face "Or you kissed me while I couldn't fight back." Her eyes grew narrow as Miranda couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I can explain.." there was a sound of fear in her voice, she hoped the angry tattooed woman above her would listen.

Jacks face tightened as she got closer and closer to her face staring into her eyes "Look me in the fucking eyes and try to fucking explain or I'm gonna kill you right now and wear your heart as a trophy around my neck."

She looked up, blue eyes met brown and her heart sank. Jacks eyes were not filled with anger anymore but with enraged confusion. "I.. tried to wake you up several ways including pining you down and yelling at you to wake up. As a last resort I kissed you hoping it would wake you up by surprise or relax you.. it worked." a few tears escaped from her eyes "Jack I'm sorry it was wrong of me, but I swear I couldn't figure out another way. I was scared you were going to kill me or break something. Believe me that is not how I wanted my first-" she stopped herself and she could feel her blush grow darker as she almost reviled a dark secret of hers.

The convict got off of her and stared at her in disbelief "Your first what? Your first chick, your first kiss? What the perfect princess never kissed anyone other then someones ass or something? You think I'm gonna believe that?"

"Its true.. I've never kissed before, nor have I dated, or anything like that. My body is designed for it but I was to scared to let people get close enough to because I knew they were after what my father created and not me.." She rubbed her eyes ruining her eye shadow in the process and wiped the lipstick off her lips. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be fucking sorry, just never fucking do that again when I'm asleep! Got that?! I don't give a shit if you thought it was a good idea. You should never do anything like that while Im fucking passed out. Now any other fucking things I should know about? Like did Shepard see me in your fucking robe or did I say anything in my sleep!"

Sighing softly Miranda placed her head in her hand "Shepard saw us and told me to be careful when you woke up and you.. nuzzled ageist me when you were in my arms."

"You carried me like a fucking PRINCESS? AND SHEPARD SAW US!?" She threw her hands up in anger and flopped down on the bed "I fucking hate you right now" She stared up at the ceiling and noticed plastic stars on it then tried to change the subject to save herself from more embarrassment."You know you got stars outside your window right Cheerleader?"

Startled at the comment the taller woman sighed then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright enough, get off my bed and go get your contacts. I got a shirt you can borrow and some pants." Miranda began searching through her closet and noticed how many catsuits she wore "Unless you want to wear one of my suits"

"Fuck that shit, I don't want to look like a nerd and a hooker"

"Excuse me, my suits are not Hooker suits, they are designed for precision maneuvering and flexibility with out risk of getting caught on something. Unlike your cargo pants which have like 40 straps on them"

"They only have 25 straps and they are meant to hold and hide many guns, knifes and the occasional taser."

Rolling her eyes she pulled out a long sleeve shit Shepard got her for her birthday and a pair of short shorts. "Here now don't complain or I'm kicking your arse out of here without any clothes." tossing them to Jack, she avoided eye contact and stared at the wall while she got dressed.

The convicts eyebrow rose and a smirk formed on her lips "Are you saying you want to take my boxers off" she smiled more as Miranda's ears grew red "Keep talking like that and you might get to one day Bitch."

The brunettes eyes grew wide and she looked over with out turning her head. silently watching Jack put on the outfit. Her eyes wandered tracing the tattooed skin. Wondering how someone with a pretty face could destroy her body in such a manner. "My eyes are up here Yea know." With a start she looked up and saw Jack staring back at her with a dark smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Hardly, I was just thinking what a waste it is to ruin your body with tattoos." The operative bit her lower lip trying not to say anything else or to stare at the half naked Biotic in her room.

"Its not like you don't have one or two right? Pretty much everyone has at least one even Tali and Garrus do"

"Tali does? how does that work wouldn't she be dead from infection?"

Jack shrugged "Well technically its an omi-tat but a tattoo is a tattoo. Come on you have to have at least one"

Miranda began staring at her nails "Of course not, why would I ruin this perfect body of mine with something ridiculous as a tattoo? The nerve of you to think I would stoop so low."

Rolling her eyes Jack threw on the rest of the clothes and headed toward the door "Whatever you say bubble butt, but I'm gonna have some fun if I see you have one." as the door shut Miranda turned to glare at the door " I DO NOT HAVE A BUBBLE BUTT" A loud laugh was heard behind the door then silence. 'god why did I say anything to her.' She stared into the mirror and looked at her ass "My butt is not that big.."


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights later Miranda woken up to a knock on the door, very groggy and cranky from just being woken up she yelled: "What do you want, its like three in the morning!" The voice laughed and knocked again. Pulling the covers over her head she growled. "Until you tell me who the fuck woke me up and if its not important you can stay out there!" the voice laughed again.

"I didn't know the princess could swear."

Siting up Miranda pushed a button unlocking the door then stared at the woman walking in "What do you want?" she turned her head slightly to check the time. "Its three thirty in the morning" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and moved her hair away from her face.

"I couldn't sleep." A small blush formed on the convicts face as she sat down on the couch near the bed of the office.

Arching an eyebrow Miranda looked her over and noticed she is wearing the clothes she let her borrow a few nights ago including the glasses. "So you came to me? What you want to cuddle or something so you can have a nice dream?" She chuckled softly as the other woman flinched at the comment.

"No I don't do cuddles or mushy girly shit like that, look I was told to come here if I cant sleep so I don't claw my fucking brains out. The Doc was not fucking happy when she saw the scratches on my skull." Jack unconsciously rubbed the side of her head where the fading marks were.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping at my desk again, that made my back very sore. so take the couch." The brunette turned over and pulled the sheets over her head trying to relax. 'Why now of all times did she have to show up.' Moments before Jack arrived Miranda was having a nice and interesting dream involving the other Biotic. 'No stop thinking about it, stupid brain.'

"Hey Cheerleader, you fine if I sleep naked or are you gonna attack me in my sleep?" Jack smiled devilishly as the taller woman groaned and stuck out a manicured middle finger toward her. "Wow you are a cranky person ain't yea?"

Angrily Miranda shot up to glare at her then froze as she saw a completely naked Jack in front of her. Tattooed from head to toe, even her legs, hips and feet covered in them. Her face burned with embarrassment as she stared and followed each tattoo trying to find an end. Jacks grin grew larger. "Didn't figure you were in the Girls club, you the class president or something?"

Exhaling heavily the operative put her head in her hands. "You know what fine! I admit it! I am Bi-sexual you fucking happy?! Now please go to sleep and wear something. I don't care what you put on just go to bed before someone sees you."

Jack licked her teeth at the idea. She moved toward the closet and began looking through the other woman's clothes. "Shit you got a lot of cats suits and leather in here. You into kinky shit or something?"

Blue eyes shot open as she turned toward her closet. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm looking for something to wear, that shirt you gave me ain't the comfiest thing in the galaxy and you said I need to wear something. A large smile appeared on the tattooed woman. "Maybe I'll wear this" she pulled out a thong and matching garments then laughed heavily as Miranda shot up and yanked the clothes out of her hand.

"Are you done trying to embarrass me? Cause it worked now go to sleep, I have to wake up early to write reports and to make sure we are on track for the next mission and I don't think Shepard would like me fucking up because of you!"

"Sheesh sorry princess." Scratching the fuzz of hair on her head, she sighed and looked away. "Look I ain't good at the whole 'friendly' mushy bullshit OK? I mess with people when I'm with them. Instead of screaming and yelling at you for what you did. I'm fucking around with yea in a joking way yea know? Plus I don't think my ass would fill out that thong like yours would." A cheeky grin appeared on her face as the older woman glared at her and turned around to go to bed. "I fucking knew it!"

Miranda froze in place and wishing she wore a shirt instead of her two piece nightgown. 'Oh no she saw it...'

Jack smiled largely and lifted up the back of her gown revealing a semi large tattoo on her lower back.

"Freedom? With tribal borders and roses? Not as girly as I was expecting. Did this to get back at Daddy or something? Or did you go through a hardcore stage?" Jack began tracing the design and noticed the fading ink. "Yea know you're supposed to get these redone every couple years right? This is very faded here." She pokes the skin lightly and grins larger at the goosebumps forming on the skin. "Here." She pokes her a little harder watching the older woman squirm beneath her fingertips. "And Here." The last spot was right above Miranda's ass causing a small moan to escape Miranda's lips. The taller woman then quickly covered her mouth and moved away finally crawling into the bed trying to ignore Jack.

Hearing Miranda sound like that got to Jack, not sure with guilt or something else. Been a long time since she felt that tightness in her chest. "Hey.. Mir-princess you OK?"

"Jack just please go to sleep, I'm to tired for anymore of your mockery." A small sniffle could be heard under the covers and that made that feeling in Jacks chest painful.

Biting her lip Jack grabbed her clothes, put them on and left the room, 'Fuck why did i have to fucking mess with her. I went in there to say thanks and I just acted like a guy would if they saw her dressed like that. ' She slammed her fist into the wall and heard a loud but subtle cough behind her. Spinning around she saw Shepard standing behind her with a cup of coffee.

"Are you done traumatizing Miranda?" Shepard asked nonchalantly sipping at her coffee.

"Whatever, she should have a thicker spine then that."

"She does Jack, but not with YOU. You push her limits and you consistently mock her. I dunno what is between you two when I'm not around but I refuse to let your childish behavior continue to effect other members of my crew. EDI told me what happened that night with some details hidden for Miranda's and your privacy. But believe it or not Jack, you and her are alike in many many ways. Including not admitting you're wrong and thanking others." Taking another sip of coffee she looked Jack in the eyes with complete seriousness and glared her down "Tomorrow you are going to talk to her. No mockery, no insults, no 'Cheerleader' or names like that. You both are grown women. Start acting like it or I will have EDI send you to Kelly Chambers for anger management."

"But Shepard she-"

"I don't care what she did before. All I know is that it was not worth making her cry."

"How do you..-"

"EDI informs me when a member of my crew is upset to the point of tears."

Biting her lip hard Jack turned away, mentally yelling at herself. 'Stupid! You're so fucking stupid!' Taking the elevator down when she reached engineering she starts punching everything she could in anger. 'Why the fuck should I care if Miranda is crying!' She stopped herself from throwing a trashcan. 'Did I just say her name? When do I ever say her name.' Flinging the trashcan, she screamed in anger "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Hours later Miranda emerged from her room, eyes puffy and nose stuffed up, wearing her robe over her nightgown. She glanced over and saw Shepard and the others siting at the table laughing and eating what seems to be pancakes. Her stomach growled but she felt too sick to eat anything.

"Good morning Miranda or should I say good afternoon. Its rare for you to sleep in." Garrus chuckled then wince in pain as Tali elbowed him.

"Are you OK? You don't look very well." The masked Quarian asked softly, voice filled with concern. It was very rare for Miranda to look ill.

"Yes Tali'Zorah, I just had a very rough night of sleep and woke up with a headache. Thank you for your concern though."

"Not a problem, I hope things between you and-" Tali stooped herself mid sentence. Then continued sipping though what seemed to be a straw. Miranda's eyebrow rose in frustration then sighed softly. "Whatever you were going to say please keep it to yourself. I'm going to go to the washroom and clear my head and possibly this migraine." she said as she removed herself from their line of sight.

Tali sighed in relief. "I thought she was going to kill me..." Garrus laughed loudly. "Nah she is just frustrated and tired, it takes a lot for her to get so angry that Jack locked herself in her room screaming..." The voice trailed off as the operative practically raced to the bathroom to throw up from exhaustion 'Why did I let her get to me like that, why did I let her touch me.' Leaning over the toilet Miranda heard the to familiar sound of heavy boots enter the bathroom. 'Fuck why now. How does she have the worse timing in the galaxy'

"Fucking mother fucker, why the fuck did I do that." A loud thump was heard echoing the bathroom. "All you had to do was say 'Thank you for helping me' But no you had to act like a horny fucking teenage boy" a loud yell of anger filled the room as Jack slammed her fist into a stall door. "I bet she is still crying like a pussy. Ugh why did I let her get in my head. Fuck her, fuck me, fuck everything!' a big bust of Biotic energy flew through the room causing several doors to open except the one Miranda was in. "Who's the fuck is in here!?"

The operative stayed silent trying hard not to throw up again. Flinching as the door started shaking as Jack began kicking it. "I know you're fucking in there now answer me!" Seconds later Miranda gave up holding it and threw up violently in both fear and in anger. "Shit, if yea had food poisoning just say it not hide in there like a fucking pussy."

The brunette sighed softy and wiped her mouth with a tissue she held in her pocket then whispered "It's not food poisoning."

Jacks eyes widen as she heard the other spoke, only one person had that accent and that was Miranda. "Fuck me.." she leaned against the door and slid down siting in front of it. "Guess yea heard all of that huh?.."

Miranda coughed softly "Yes I did, I'm sorry this isn't the kind of place you wanted to see or hear me."

"Shit, look, last night I'm sorry. I fucked up. And now you're in here puking up a storm, did I really fuck you up that bad?"

Tears started to run down the operatives face. "No, It's not your fault.. Well maybe a little. Your screaming scared me half to death." Laughing softy she vomited again but not as violent.

"Wow you must be sick, whats wrong anyway? I've never heard you so fucked up before." Jack rubbed her shaven skull trying not to say something to make things worse.

"Jack when someone like me who is genetically designed to not get sick or upset so easily it hits me in a harsh wave. I couldn't sleep after you left.. I spoke at you in nothing but anger. Then I overheard Tali'Zorah and Garrus talking about how angry you were and that made me feel worse." Wiping her mouth once more she stood up, the sick feeling in her stomach was slowly going away but her chest felt tight and her eyes still watering. "Can you please move so I can open the door." Jack sighed softly and moved over to side against the next stall. The taller woman opened the door and stepped out of it, holding her stomach and slowly putting the robe back on.

"Shit that's a hot outfit.." the convict bit her lip hard as she realized she said that out loud. Quickly turning away.

"And here I thought you weren't part of the girls club."

"How did you..?"

"Its hard not to hear everything especially when Shepard comes to you for girl advice."

Jacks eyes grew wide and slams the back of her head to the stall door. "I am so sick of this ship right now."

"Well you're stuck on it." She turned toward Jack and sighed "You're welcome by the way, and I'm sorry myself. I shouldn't have done what I did and I shouldn't have acted that way toward you." She smiled softly. "Honestly I was expecting you to punch me or call me a slut or worse things."

The inked woman rolled her eyes, looked up to the ceiling and chuckles. "I was more pissed off yea did that while I was asleep and the shit I did in your room I was just fucking with yea." A few moments of silence then Jack looked straight at the taller woman. "Look I don't like mushy shit. Now can we get out of this bathroom. I think other people want to use them." Both of them started laughing at how silly it was having this conversation in the rest room.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yea Cheerleader?"

"You're welcome back to my room if needed. Just try not to do it at three in the morning while I'm sleeping and in the middle of a dream?"

The shorter woman laughed loudly and wholeheartedly. "Sorry did I interrupted your wet dream about me Princess? I'll be sure to knock with a keg of beer next time."

Miranda's eyes grew narrow as a large blush formed on her face. "Just get going, I've been in here long enough the others may start worrying." she extended out a hand to assist Jack off the floor. The convict took her hand and smiled.

"That wasn't a no yea know."

As her face grew redder she pulled the other woman up strongly, perhaps a bit to strong as Jack flew up almost cashing into her. Jacks hands pined on both sides of Miranda's head and her breath grew still as brown eyes stared straight into her blue eyes.

Jacks eyes moved slowly from Miranda's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes, a small smile grew on her lips as she leaned closer to the operative's ear and whispered softly, "You know you still never had a real first kiss." She moves in closer barely inches away from the other woman. Her smile grew wider as she could see the flush of red glowing brighter down Miranda's neck and to her chest. She moved her hand downward and began tracing the side of the older woman. 'Fuck why is she this hot?' Leaning in to capture her lips a voice broke the silence,

"I wouldn't do that considering she just threw up a few minutes ago."

Hearing the voice Jack jumped away from Miranda and the operative quickly closed her robe. Both turned to see who the voice belonged to. Miranda's face turned redder then a blood raged Krogan and Jack could be a blood raged Krogan with how angry she looked.

A smile appeared on a pair of lips, face hidden by a large hood. "Now are you two love birds done? Shepard's been blocking the bathroom forever. Good thing I can cloak."

"Kasumi what the fuck!" Jacks body began to glow as she saw something in the thiefs hands. "Is that a fucking camera!? Oh you are so dead you fucking cunt!"

Kasumi smiled darkly as she dodges the angry Biotics fists cloaking and uncloaking further enraging Jack. "Now now Jack calm down. I'm sure you don't want me to press send do you~"

Miranda's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the thief "Why are you doing this Kasumi? What does this accomplish?" her voice lowered to a dangerous tone.

The thief's grin lowered as she dodged another fist, she knew fighting two Biotics would kill her. "Honestly I walked in and saw you two and figured "Hey Jack might want this picture" believe it or not." She tossed the camera to Jack who stared at it and looked at the photo then turned deep red. As fast as she appeared Kasumi vanished.

Miranda held her head in her hands as her migraine came back but more powerful then before. Moments later her vision went black. Jack heard a loud thud then turned around worried. Her expression dropped as she saw the brunette on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Shit, Cheerleader wake up!" Jack shoved her softy trying to stir her awake but nothing. 'Shit, shit shit, what the fuck do I do?' She held her head internally screaming at her self for not knowing what to do. 'Fuck this is like what happened with me' Her thoughts stopped as she moved over to the unconscious woman and shifted her body. 'Fuck she weighs more then she looks.' After siting her up Jack crouched in front of her and pulled her onto her back. Standing up slowly she griped tightly moving Miranda legs around her hips. Standing up to full high she walked quickly out of the restroom.

"Jack whats going on?" Jack froze groaning as she saw Shepard standing there with Kasumi next to her. She tried not to laugh as she saw Shepard holding Kasumi by the ear with an angry look on her face.

"Look Shepard as you can tell I got a heavy Cheerleader on my back passed out. Now move it before she puked on me." Jacks eyes grew narrow as she stared at Kasumi, who stood there grinning more then Joker did when EDI found a new chair for his broken body.

Shepard's eyebrow rose but then rested back in its normal place. "Fine but as soon as she wakes up you and I need to speak." Shepard turned to Kasumi and pulled on her ear. "And I need to speak to you about your cloaking habits." The thief laughed nervously.

Growling angrily the tattooed Biotic shoved past Kasumi and Shepard. 'Fucking pieces of shit wasting my fucking time. I got fucking Miranda on my back passed the fuck out.' She stood still for a moment. 'Why did I think her name again.' She shook her head violently as she kicked on the med bay door. "Yo Doc! I got a patient for yea open the fucking door." As Jack began another kick to the door it opened with Dr. Chakwas standing there eyes wide open.

"Oh good heavens, put her down on the bed. What happened?"

Slowly taking Miranda off of her back and onto the med bay bed, then massaged her shoulder. "She couldn't sleep last night then she felt like shit, puked a few times. Then after Kasumi acted a fucking cunt and she passed out." She couldn't hide the worry in her voice. She has never seen Miranda like this. So pale and barely breathing now.

Dr. Chakwas rolled her eyes are the convicts language and began examining the unconscious woman. "It would appear exhaustion, mixed with her migraines and her lack of eating correctly caused her to faint. I warned her this would happen if she didn't start taking care of herself.."

Jack looked at her in confusion, she never thought little miss perfect would need to see the doc other then a battle wound. Then again she was shocked she use to wear glasses as well. "Is she going to be OK?"

"She should be fine after some rest and something in her stomach. Vomiting with out anything in your stomach is never pleasant." Dr. Chakwas turned to stared at Jack. "To be honest I was shocked to see you at the door with her. You are the one of the last people I'd expect to show concern for her."

Jack bit her lip and looked away "I don't give a shit about her. I saw her and figured I return a favor I owed her."


	3. Chapter 3

Hours flew by as Jack sat there staring at the brunette. The Doctors words stuck in her mind and kept repeating themselves over and over. 'You are the one of the last people I'd expect to show concern for her.' She bit her knuckle hard enough to draw blood. 'I don't give a shit about her.. do I? Why should I give a shit if she lives. Shes fucking Cerberus, shes a perfect little princess bitch. But she helped me.. no one else helped me before.' The convict stood up and looked over Miranda. 'Looking at her she isn't so perfect, those tits are a bit big and that ass is huge. Those lips though.' Jack grabbed the back of her head shaking the thought out of her mind. 'No I am not doing that to her.' She bit her lip hard thinking about what happened in the bathroom. 'Fuck what was I doing.' She jumped slightly as Miranda shuffled in her sleep mumbling.

"Jack... you idiot."

Jacks brown eyes opened wide. Trying not to laugh she whispered: "That's right Princess, I'm an idiot" Looking around carefully she made sure no one was around. Leaning forward she put her lips against the operative's, smiling softly at how soft her lips were. As she stood back she froze when she saw blue eyes staring at her in confusion. Jack turned to run away but her arm was grabbed by a well manicured hand.

"What are you doing?"

'Shit. Shit. Shit! Why did she wake up.' not turning around Jack mumbled. "Uhm going back to my room?"

Rolling her eyes Miranda sat up looking around. "Why am I in the med bay?

The shorter woman pulled her arm away in anger then turned to yell but spoke in a whisper. "You fucking passed out 'cause you're a fucking idiot for not eating and shit like that. The doc even told you this would fucking happen!"

Miranda laughed softly at Jacks behavior. "That explains the throwing up and the headaches. I haven't eaten in a few days."

Jack was not amused. "Why the fuck are you laughing? You could have fucking hit your head on the sink or had a fucking seizure or, I don't know, DIED! I didn't know what was fucking wrong with you." Biting her lip tighter feeling blood being drawn and dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Sorry, I should have thought about eating more but so much has happened I forgot-" She flinched heavily as a muffin was shoved in her mouth.

"Eat it and shut up." Grumbling the tattooed Biotic turned around. "I have to go see Shepard about something and possibly kill Kasumi. When you're better not mention what just happened got it."

Pulling the muffin out of her mouth the older woman smiled as she saw Jacks ears turn red. "Fine, I'll eat it now get going before someone sees you." She stared at Jack as she stormed out and nibbles on the muffin.

"Glad to see you are awake, Ms. Lawson."

Startled she almost choked on the muffin bit in her mouth and looked over to her right. "Hello Dr. Chakwas forgive me for sounding rude but how long have you been standing there?"

"I showed up when Jack shoved the muffin in your mouth, and told you to be quiet." The Doctor walked over and began checking her pulse. "Honestly I thought you would take better care of yourself. Now tell me the truth why didn't you eat."

Sighing softly Miranda stared into the muffin. "Honestly? After Jack had her night terror and witnessing the pain she was going through just made my stomach crawl. Then I looked through her files again and found a hidden file showing videos of some of the experiences she went through." Biting the inside of her cheek she felt her stomach clench in disgust. "There were events no person should ever go through in their life and she went through them all. Knowing Cerberus did all that made me sick. Then last night I got into a stupid argument with her and due to my tiredness and her, as she puts it, "Fucking around" I acted like an asshole."

"Sometimes I wonder why you two act that way to each other. Its obvious you care about each other to the point of risking your health."

Staring at the Doctor in disbelief. "Who said we cared about each other? I just sympathize with her. That's all."

The doctor sighs and roll her eyes. "Alright then, then Jack cares about you considering she wouldn't leave this room until you woke up and she brought you in hours ago. I even told her she should go and see Shepard but she refused to move."

A blush began to form on Miranda's cheeks. "Thank you for your help Doctor. Is it possible for me to move around or do I have to stay?"

A small chuckle escaped Chakwas lips. "You may leave when you finish that muffin. I'm sure Jack will not be happy if you didn't finish it."

Both of them laughed at the statement.

In Shepard's office Jack was propped up against the small surface that jutted out from the Commander's aquarium, her back against the wall. Her temper was rising as Shepard and Kasumi were late. 'Why the fuck aren't they here, I could be downstairs with the Cheerleader instead.' The door flew open and Jacks eyes glared at Kasumi's glowing eyes from beneath her hood. "'bout time you showed up. I thought you and Shepard were never going to show."

Kasumi sat on the other side of the room on a small chair while Shepard walked to her desk and looked toward both of them. "So can one of you please explain what happened in the restroom while I was standing out there?"

The thief's smile grew wide, she sat up to speak but she saw Jacks eyes dart toward her and she froze in place.

"Long story short Shepard, me and the Cheerleader made up and Kasumi the cunt here tried to fuck with us." Jack growled softly as Kasumi sat then twitched as her name was said.

The commander's eyes darted toward the thief. "Is this true?"

Kasumi smiled nervously. "Well sorta, I really needed the use the restroom and you were blocking it so I cloaked and saw those two." She stopped herself and bit her lip as the convicts hands glowed blue. "Well that's their business I simply took a photo to send to Jack later."

Jacks face went pale as she remembered the camera. 'I left the fucking camera in the bathroom!?' She stood up quickly and started to rush toward the door, then froze as Kasumi laughed

"Don't worry Jack, the camera I gave you had an auto delete timer of fifteen minutes. By the time you left it there the photo was gone. Though it will make a lovely background on my Omni-Tool."

Shepard was not amused and stood up, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Kasumi." The redheads voice lowered to a dangerous level. "Erase all evidence of what they did. I don't care what happened between them. As long as they don't kill each other they can do what they want. But for now you are not allowed to use your cloaking device. EDI."

A light blue orb appear in front of Shepard

"Yes commander?"

"Disable Kasumi's cloaking tech for the time being."

"Yes commander."

"Thank you EDI, now both of you are dismissed. But if something like this happens again I won't hesitate to put you in solitary confinement. "

Without saying a word Jack stormed out of the room reaching the elevator and slamming the close door button as Kasumi tried to get it. Thankfully it closed before the Thief got in. 'For fucks sake that was stupid.' Rubbing her temples with her finger tips. 'Now I got a headache.' She walked out of the elevators then headed to the med bay through the window she saw the bed was empty. 'Guess she just needed to sleep... Fuck what was I gonna do wait for her like some pussy. I need a drink.' Grabbing the bottle of Batarian whiskey she hid in the fridge. 'Maybe the Cheerleader would like some.' She headed toward Miranda's room.

After getting out of that horrible med bay bed, Miranda went to her office to look for something to wear other then her nightgown. Sighing softly the operative pulled out one of her white catsuits and threw it onto the bed. 'That makes six. Do I really have one for every day of the bloody week?' As she thought that she pulled out another suit but instead of white it was pure black. 'This will do then...' Stripping herself from her nightgown she replaces the fabrics with a black lace bra and matching lace panties. Tugging at the bra she frowned. 'Great.. I wish these would stop growing already.' She sat on the bed and started pulling the one piece suit over her legs she stops she hear the door open.

"Hey Cheerleader you in there? I got some whiskey-" Stopping mid sentence Jack froze, almost dropping the bottle. Miranda's eyes grew wide as she sat up covering her chest and lower area "Jack what the fuck!"

"Shit sorry I thought you... I didn't..." Words couldn't form as Jack stared the half naked woman in front of her. Her eyes were focused on the operatives chest line. 'Wow, they look better in person.'

"You could at least turn around instead of staring at my chest." As the other Biotic turns around Miranda sighs and pulls up her catsuit around her legs and around her thighs. "I swear you have the worst timing in the galaxy..."

Jack shrugs softly. "Or the best timing, I'm sure you would rather have me see you like that then someone else."

Standing up and tugging the suit over her bottom. Miranda slips her arms into the suit then attempts to zip it up but gets stuck at her chest. Muttering under her breath "Oh for heavens sake."

The tattooed woman looked over her shoulder. "Need a hand Princess?"

"No I do not, I can dress myself thank you very much. Its just been a while since I've worn this one. Sighing softly she stared at the zipper then held her head in her hand. "You can turn around now."

A cheeky smirk formed on Jacks lips as she turned around. She couldn't help but look over Miranda's new outfit. It was the same as her normal Catsuit but it was pure black and tugged in all the right places. She unconsciously licked her lips as she got closer to the chest line then laughed at where the zipper got stuck. "Holy shit- Hahaha did your tits get bigger or something?" A harsh punch landed on Jack's Shoulder as the taller woman glared at her.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm embarrassed enough that you walked in on me changing, and the fact you haven't done anything but stare at my bloody breasts. Now what do you want?"

Jacks eyes widen at the punch. Miranda never punched her first, most of their first were started by her never Miranda. "Well shit look at you finally growing a pair enough to hit me first." She placed the whiskey bottle down and plopped onto the couch. "I came to drink with yea and talk and mushy shit like that."

Miranda had to do a double take at what Jack said. 'She wants to talk? Did those scratches do something to her brain?' She sat down onto her chair and crossed her legs in a formal matter. "What do you want to talk about then?" She leaned on her elbow resting her chin on her hand. "If you mean what happened before I thought you said not to talk about it."

The convict scoffed then opened the bottle and took a large swig of it. "Yeah, yeah I know what I said. I'm still trying to figure this shit out. Considering a week ago I was ready to rip your head off of your neck and use it as a foot stool" The brunette unconsciously put a hand to her neck at the thought. "But I figured since we are going through that fucking Omega relay soon we might as well talk this shit out and get it over with so we can start hating each other again." Handing the bottle to Miranda then looking away. "So why did you do it? And I want a serious answer. There is no way kissing me was an option unless you thought about doing it before."

Taking a small sip of the alcoholic beverage the operative bit her lip. "I don't know honestly, the thought never really came to mind until I was on top of you, screaming at you to wake up." Handing the bottle back she shook her head slightly at the after taste. "OK that is some nasty alcohol."

"Hey this is some hard shit to find. Most Batarian won't sell to humans anymore. Thankfully I got connections." Jack took another swig of it then stared up at the ceiling. "Go on ask away."

Chuckling softly at Jack's defeated attitude Miranda leaned forward slightly now resting her arms on her legs. "Alright, Why did you do all that? From the teasing me about my tattoo to kissing me in the med bay. To be honest I thought you were making fun of me in the restrooms and wasn't sure how far you would have gone if Kasumi had not arrived."

Rolling her eyes Jack took a larger sip of the drink almost finishing the bottle. Finally feeling a buzz, she spoke. "Yea know that old saying people had back before we found the relays? About how guys would tease chicks and bullshit like that? Lets just say your ass caught my attention back when you fuckers broke me out." She leaned forward and passed the bottle back to Miranda. "But your fucking attitude about Cerberus and all that little miss perfect bullshit got to me more then your body did. Fuck half the time I couldn't tell if I was angry at you for Cerberus shit or pissed off that it was you of all people to fuck with my head. After I saw my lipstick on you lips I got wasn't sure I was still dreaming or not." Both women grew silent and avoided looking at each other.

A few minutes later Miranda stood up and walked over to Jack, biting her lip as she looked at the other Biotic. 'Now or never I guess.' As she got got closer Jack looked up and saw her moving toward her. Nervously she sat up making room on the couch for the taller woman. But Miranda didn't sit down instead she climbed on top of Jacks lap and wrapped her arms around Jacks neck.

"Uh princess what are you doing?" Jack stared at Miranda in confusion.

"I believe I am continuing what we were about to do in the restroom." The operative leaned forward putting less then an inch between their lips, she looked up at Jacks brown eyes then to her lips then back to her eyes. "Or do you not want to be part of this girls club?"

"Shit you're going to hold that against me for a while aren't you?" Jack moved her arms around Miranda waist pulling her body closer. "You sure about this Lawson? I can't promise you won't regret anything.."

The operative leaned back and stared at her with widened eyes. "I believe that is the first time you said anything close to my name."

"Whatever, its easier to call you something then your name." A small grin formed as she leaned up to the other woman's ear "Unless that's what you want to hear Miranda." Jack purred softly as Miranda's name escaped her lips causing a shiver to go down the operatives spine.

Miranda placed a hand on each one of Jacks cheeks then pulled their lips together. Jack kissed her back soft at first but increased in ferocity after a few seconds. Slipping her tongue past the tattooed woman's lips she could the feel heat between them rise, she moaned softly into the others mouth as she felt hands move up and down her back. Several moments went by the Jack pulling away breathing heavily. "Shit and here I thought it was gonna be a shitty peck on the lips."

"Funny. I maybe inexperienced but I have done research on this sort of activity."

Jack licked her top row of teeth grinning. "Oh really now. What kind of research?"

Siting up the brunette stared at the woman beneath her. "Nothing really just some reading, and maybe one or two Extranet videos." She slid her hand over the leather straps the other considered a shirt. "The only thing I had trouble finding was 'How to handle a psychotic Biotic'. Only things I found were leashes and other items of that nature." Miranda licked her lips seductively.

Jacks face went from intrigued to dead serious as she removed Miranda's hand from her chest. "Oh no, as much as I like sex and trust me I wanna fuck you. I ain't doing that shit yet. I've never fucked a virgin and I've heard shit about how much that fucking hurts the first time."

"Jack I never said I was a-" She bit her lip and looked away. "Never mind." She leaned onto Jack resting her head on her shoulder. "We can just lie down and relax then."

Jack stared at Miranda in disbelief. 'What was she.. no she couldn't have meant...' She moved her hand to the back of Miranda's head and patted her softly. A few minutes passed then Jack spoke. "I can help you zip up that outfit of yours and we can get you some food. You haven't had anything but that fucking muffin right?"

Rolling her eyes Miranda got off of the convict and sighed. "Alright then, if you can get this zipped go ahead. I tried but sadly my chest seems to have grown slightly... again"

Standing up Jack laughs softly "Again? Shouldn't your tits stop growing at your age? Like what five years older then me at least?"

Miranda's back stiffens and her eyes grow narrow. "We are not having an age discussion, now zip me up or leave."

The convict grinned and moved her fingers across the older woman's lips. "Ziiiiiiip!"

Both of them started laughing as Jack zipped up the catsuit. Miranda grabbed wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and smiled toward her. "There is one more thing we need to talk about."

Warping her arms around the other woman's waist. "Yea whats that?"

Sighing heavily the brunette stared into the convicts brown eyes. "We have to act like this never happened. Think about how vocal we have acted toward each other. You said so yourself that just last week you wanted to rip my head off. A sudden change in behavior would probably shock the others."

Rolling her eyes Jack rested her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Fine. I don't want those shit heads to know I've gone soft or anything."Jack bit her lip as she moved her hands down lower then grabbed the other woman's ass and squeezed earning loud squeak from Miranda. "Least I know this bubble butt is mine now."

"For the last time I do not have a bubble butt!" She bit at the tattooed woman's neck. Grinning at the mark forming.

"Ow! Fuck what are you a Vorcha or something? Shit." Jack rubbed her neck where the bite was.

Laughing softly Miranda strokes Jack's cheek with her thumb. "No, I just always liked the Idea of marking what belongs to me, now how about some food." Smirking softly she turns and walks through the door.

"Wait who belongs to what now?" Jack stood there confused for a moment, then "Oh fuck no I ain't your property!" she rushed through the door and went to go eat with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Jack and Miranda got together but they barely had time to see each other, other then the few nights jack stayed in Miranda's bed. Shepard decided to take Miranda on a trip some kind of secret mission to some location with her old Asari fling. The tattooed Biotic was not happy and was itching for some fighting, but she promised the cheerleader she would behave while they were gone. "Fuck I'm bored." She plopped down at the mess hall table and slammed her feet on it then crossed her legs.

"If you're bored how about we go shopping?

Jacks eyebrow raised as she stared at Tali. "Why the fuck would I want to go shopping, that's a girl thing." Looking at her nails she started chewing on her thumbnail. A horrible habit she picked up back on Pragia. "Besides its not like you can do shopping for a new enviro suit."

Tali sighed and leaned on her arm resting her chin on her fist "Well we can still shop for weapons and materials for the ship."

"Pass."

Kasumi sat down near Tali and smiled. "Aww but Jack I'm sure you can find something worth of interest. We can ask Joker for a quick stop to Omega. I know a guy who can set you up with unique items."

"Fuck off Kasumi."

"Uhm am I missing something." The Quarian looked at them with confusion.

"Oh nothing really Tali. Unless Jack wants to explain the bite mark that is still lingering on her neck."

Jack froze in place, her thumb partially in her mouth. She could feel a small blush forming on her face but she shook it off. 'I forgot the Cheerleader fucking bit me before she left.'

Even behind the mask you could tell Tali had a huge grin. "I was wondering about that. Did you pick up someone on our last shore leave? Though I don't remember you leaving the ship."

Kasumi's grin grew.

"Fuck it, fine I'll go shopping with you fucking pussies. But if you tell anyone about it I will personally paint the walls a nice shade of red from your blood." Jack glares at both of them with a deadly look.

The other two laughed nervously, Tali rubbed the back of her neck. "So, should we go to the Citadel or Omega, I would prefer the Citadel mostly."

Rolling her eyes Jack threw her feet down and sat forward leaning on the table. "I don't give a shit we go as long as I can get some leather shit. You would think being under the fucking engine room I would get some heat down there.

The thief smiled "I have an idea where we can go but I don't think sweet, Innocent Tali would enjoy it."

"I'm right here and I'm sure I would be fine." The Quarian began wringing her hands in a nervous matter.

"You sure? Cause If I'm thinking where Kasumi is thinking you're gonna see some hardcore shit and I ain't talking about Afterlife shit. I mean fucked up in the head shit." Jacks licked her top row of teeth at the thought of Miranda wearing something from that store. She stood up and walked to a speaker connected to Joker's intercom."Hey pilot fuck, drop me Tali and Kasumi off at Omega!"

Joker looked over his shoulder to the camera showing the crew deck. "This Pilot fuck has a name you know and why? The Commander should be back soon."

"Just do it. We got some shopping to do so drop us off before I poke you and break your arm." Jack snarled at Joker.

"Alright Alright, sheesh a please would have been nice."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing quick drop off to Omega it is."

Jack grins and plops down back in her seat at the mess hall table. Then her face drops as she sees most of the crew grinning at her. "What the fuck are you shitheads looking at?" Everyone looked away pretending they weren't staring.

Garrus chimed in to break the silence. "Nothing really, its just rare to see you actually smiling and not trying to plot our deaths. What happened?"

Growling she shot up and slammed her hands on the table. "Nothing fucking happened. I'm still the same fucked up psycho bitch that wants to see your blood paint the walls. Now anyone else has a fucking comment before I paint the wall in a new shade of 'Normandy crew' rainbow?"

Everyone shut up but they all snickered.

"I have a question actually?"

Jack was not amused and she turned to the voice then her expression dropped when she saw who it was. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from smiling and narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing back Cheerleader, I thought you and Shep were on some top secret bullshit mission?"

Miranda rolled her eyes and rubbed her sore shoulder. 'That Yahg hit me hard.' "Well we are back like it or not, well I am. The Commander decided to stay behind with Dr. T'soni to clean up. In the mean time I am in charge for the time being and Shepard said we are to take shore leave. Now to my question. Is there a reason for us to head to Omega or were you just planing on leaving us behind?" Glaring at the tattooed woman she placed a hand on her hip.

"Fuck if we could leave your bubble butt somewhere and take off, I would have told Pilot fuck back there to do that when we were at Purgatory." Jack felt a small pain in her chest saying that. 'This is gonna suck.'

Miranda opened her mouth to say something but Kasumi interrupted. "Actually Miranda, Tali and I wanted to do some shopping and we were going to bring Jack hoping to get her an actual shirt since its cold down in the engine room." Kasumi smiled and pointed at her neck then to Jack.

Miranda looked over to Jack and saw a big red mark from where she bit her. Laughing softly she tried to cover it up with an insult "Are you serious? Jack going shopping? You have better luck taking Bull dress shopping and teaching it how to tango."

"Oh fuck you Cheerleader. Least I don't walk around in a sex suit. Like seriously how many of those fucking things do you have? Least I got an excuse for lack of clothes since I was in a cell."

Both Biotics glared at each other ready to start throwing punches but a loud thud was heard, the normally quiet spoken Quarian stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned over to Tali, she moved between them. "I am so sick of you two. All Kasumi and I wanted was to go shopping and you made it into a war." She pointed to Jack, "I understand you have trouble trusting Miranda cause she works for Cerberus and trust me most of us do as well, but that is no reason to constantly harass her." then she turned to Miranda and pointed "And you Bosh'tet If you were put in charge for some reason you should act like it. Keelah!" Tali stormed off most likely to calm down.

Both Jack and Miranda were speechless as the Quarian walked away.

"Wow who knew she had a pair."

Sighing heavily Miranda walked past Jack heading to her office. "Enjoy your shopping trip Jack. Just don't come back with a Varren as a new pet."

"Whatever Cheerleader." She sat back down and slammed her head on the table. 'I can think of another kinda pet I could have.' A small grin appeared on her face as she got up and went downstairs.

On Omega Jack was leaning against a wall waiting for Kasumi and Tali. Instead of her normal outfit she was wearing a skin tight leather tank top, black cargo pants and her combat boots. She pulls up her Omni-Tool and checks the time. 'For fucks sake how long does it fucking to get off the Normandy.' She rubbed her eyes 'Fuck why is this shit hurting now,' she blinked a few more times then realized her contact fell out "Shit."

Kasumi walked though the exit door off of the Normandy and saw Jack rubbing her eye. "Something wrong Jack?"

"No I'm fine" She continued to rub her eye this time the sharp pain started causing a tear to fall out. "Fuck, no I'm not. My fucking contact fell out or got in my fucking eye."

"Figured that would happen." The thief reached into her pocket and pulled out the glasses Miranda gave Jack. "Here."

Snatching the glasses out of Kasumi's hands Jack snarled: "How the fuck did you get these? I hid them!"

A very large grin appeared on Kasumi's face. "You're talking to a master thief, nothing is hidden from me. Including a certain convicts love-" Before she could finish her sentence Jack slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Continue that sentence and I will not hesitate killing you right now." She lowered her voice by a few octaves "Understand?"

Kasumi nodded and pulled away. "By the way Tali is not coming with us but I found a replacement."

"Why the fuck isn't she coming, this was her idea."

"Actually it was mine but I think you will enjoy the replacement"

The convict groaned loudly as she heard the familiar clicking of heels coming toward them. "You are not making this easy for me are you Kasumi?"

"Well considering you two insist in acting like nothing happened between you two I figured I would set up a way for you guys to be together away from everyone else."

"Wait what!?" The Biotic's eyes grew wide.

In a flash Kasumi vanished chuckling. "Good luck Jack!"

Jack threw a glowing fist toward where the thief was standing hoping to hit her but there was nothing there.

Miranda stared at Jack in confusion and looked around not seeing the other women. "Is everything alight? Where are Tali and Kasumi?"

"Kasumi fucking set us up." Growling Jack grabbed her head in frustration. "I'm going to rip her in half and wear her as a scarf."

Sighing softly, the older woman patted Jack on the shoulder. "Hey it's alright. Least we don't have to act like we despise each other right?"

Taking her hand off her shoulder Jack rubbed her eye more. "Yea whatever lets just get this shit over with so I can get some booze"

"Lets get you to the bathroom first, your eye is really red." She grabbed Jacks hand and led her to the bathroom. Miranda couldn't help but smile as she held Jacks hand you would think the convicts hands would be rough and covered with calluses but they were very soft and smooth.

"You can stop grinning you know? I still have one good eye." Jack smiled softly and stared at their hands then her smile faded. 'What the fuck is wrong with me. Here I am, Jack the psycho murderous bitch, who would kill anyone who called her a girl holding hands with Miranda the Cheerleader for the bastards that fucking tortured me as a kid.' She held the hand a little tighter, 'Fuck it.. we gonna be dead soon anyway. Might as well have something for once.'

In the bathroom Miranda pinned Jack to the wall glaring at her. "For heavens sake Jack stop squirming you're gonna make it worse"

"Fuck you, you are not poking me in the fucking eyes I can do it myself"

"Jack you cant. its stuck on the bottom of you eye, only way its going out is if you stop acting like a child going to the doctor, sit still and let me fucking help you for once!"

Jack couldn't help but smile at the other for swearing. "Yea know its kinda hot when you swear."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the comment. "Please, just stand still and who knows maybe-" She leaned in her lips an inch away from Jack's. "You will hear me swear in other ways." She pulls away grinning. "Now hold still."

Not amused Jack frowns and looks up letting the operative mess with her eye. "I swear if you stab me in the eye with your fucking manicured nails..."

"Speaking of we should get your nails done, your nail biting habit is going to ruin your them."

"Fuck that shit, that's for fucking pussies. I can cut my own nails with my teeth it does the same thing."

"Hardly, look at my nails compared to yours and you will see my point." Miranda pulled her finger away. "There we go, Now take out the other one."

"Why just put it back in my eye and boom I can see."

"No Jack you can not. You have to clean these before you can even attempt to put it back, also they are out of date. We can go get you new ones, or get you a pair of glasses."

Jack rolled her eyes, groaned then slammed the back of her head on the bathroom wall. "Fine, but I'm picking the frames." She looked at Miranda and chuckled, Miranda was wearing a skin tight black dress that went to her knees and high heeled leather calf high boots. And what appeared to be pantyhose underneath. "Didn't get a good look before but what the fuck are you wearing?" 'Did Kasumi tell her something?' Her eyes wandered down to Miranda's chest and noticed a large bruise starting just under her collarbone. Her hand moved to it and gently ran her fingers over it. "Shit what happened? You never get hurt..." her voice trailed off with a sad tone.

"During the mission we encountered an unexpected enemy, he smashed his desk and a large piece hit me and the next thing I knew Shepard and Dr. T'soni defeated him. I'm not even sure why I went in the first place." She removed Jacks hand from her chest and sighed heavy. "I felt useless when I came to and seeing those two annoyed me."

"Why cause She and the Asari had a thing?"

"Yes and they could be open about it.."

The convict frowned softly then kissed Miranda. "Look, Shep is Shep, you are you. I can tell you one thing Shep and the Asari will never have."

A small smile formed on Miranda's lips "And whats that?"

Jack grinned and grabbed the operatives butt "A crazy bitch groping your big bubble butt" Miranda smiled and playfully slapped her on the arm then took the glasses out of Jack pocket and put them on her face.

"I believe there is a human district somewhere on Omega right?"

"Yea I'll take us there the back way." Jack grabbed her hand and led her out through a back way near a tattoo shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the Normandy. Kasumi walked up and grabbed an apple from bowl on the mess hall table, taking a huge bite. She giggled to herself. "Phase two completed~"

"Phase two of what Kasumi?"

The thief stopped mid bite and turned to Tali standing there and she didn't look happy from how she was standing. "Hey Tali.. I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I was supposed to be awake an hour ago but someone turned off my alarm. What are you up to?" She crossed her arms and stared at the hooded woman.

Kasumi couldn't help but smile. "Oh nothing just helping our dear friend Jack."

"How so, I don't see how sending Miranda with Jack-" Her voice stopped as she realized what was happening. "You're kidding me.."

The smile on Kasumi's face couldn't get any larger. "Only you and I know, only reason I know is I walked in on them about to kiss." She took another bite of the apple then wiped the juice off her lips. "To make up for ruining their first kiss I set up a date for them."

"So you used me?"

The thief shrugged. "Sorry about that. It had to be believable and getting Jack angry enough to get me to shut up got her to go."

Tali placed her head in her hand. "If you had just asked I would have helped."

"Sorry Tali you don't exactly have the best lying skills."

"Hey!"

"Jack where are we going? I thought you said this was a short cut." The operative stepped over a drunk, passed out Turian then walked faster trying to catch up to Jack. "Slow down Jack I'm in heels."

Using her Biotics Jack lifts up some wooden boards out of the way and placed them against the ally wall. She laughed softly. "Hey I said back way not short cut, besides you never seemed to have problems with heels before." She stopped and leaned against a wall watching the brunette trying to not step on the drunks.

"That's different those are those are meant for fighting and are not new.."

"So take them off and walk barefoot, I'm sure your feet would love the feeling of beer and red sand residue."

"Not. Funny." With a loud snap her heel broke, Miranda toppled over landing on top of Jack

"Ow fuck, you OK princess?" She winced as she felt something in her arm. 'Fuck, I think got something in my arm.'

"Sorry Jack.. my heel broke." Her face was deep red in embarrassment, she pushed herself off and extended a hand out to help the other woman up but her eyes grew wide as she saw a huge piece of glass poking out of Jacks arm. "Holy shit, Jack! Your arm!"

Jack stood up and lifted her arm then laughed. "Dunno why your freaking out this ain't shit." With her right hand she grabbed the glass and bit her lip. 'Fuck that's in deep.' With a strong pull, she removed the glass, hissing between her teeth. Once its out she threw it back on the ground. "Go into my pocket and pull out my med kit.

Complying Miranda dug through Jack's pocket pulling out several knifes, lighters, paper. "How the hell are your pants still on with all this crap in your pockets?" She pulled out a small box of cigarettes "You smoke?" Finally she fished out the first aid box and handed it to Jack.

"I used to before the you guys broke me out. Haven't since but kept them in case I felt like one" She took out a thread and needle from the case and some medi-gel. "Did you find any rag or something so I can bite on."

"Wait are you going to stitch yourself, are you crazy? You need to go back to the Normandy."

"We ain't got time Cheerleader, the more we wait the bigger chance my arm is fucked. I've done this plenty of times. Just need something to bite on so I don't fuck up my tongue again."

Miranda bit her lip and sighed. She reached down at the bottom of her dress and tore off the hem practically ruining it.

"What the fuck you-?" Miranda put the cloth in Jacks mouth gagging her in the process. Jack raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"There was no rag in your pockets this is all we got so just get it over with.. I'm gonna stand over there." She couldn't hide the pain in her voice. Her eyes showed what she was feeling and Jacks heart dropped.

Jack slapped some medi-gel on the wound and slowly began to stitch her arm, hissing in pain she continued. She kept her eyes on Miranda who stood with her back toward her. 'Fuck, she blaming herself isn't she.' Halfway through the stitching Jack removed the gag. "It ain't your fault yea know?" Miranda kept quiet. "Fuck it's my fault seriously, I took us this way and you ended up breaking your heels, you had to ruin your dress for me. Don't blame yourself." Shoving the cloth back in her mouth she finished the stitching.

"Jack..."

"Mmph?" Jack muffled though the cloth.

"Thank you..."

The convict smiled and bit the end of the thread then admired her handiwork. She glanced at Miranda and grin looking at her. Where she tore the dress Jack could see the clips holding her stockings up, meaning she was wearing the underwear Jack teased her about back on the Normandy. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist then whispered in the operatives ear. "Miranda come on stop being sad." She rested her chin on her shoulder. "So did you wear those for me?" Jack moved a hand down the dress to her leg feeling the undergarments with her fingertips.

Miranda grabbed her wrist. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on Miri, I recognize those clips holding up your stockings, They are apart of a matching set right?"

A small laugh came out of Miranda "Miri? I haven't been called that since I was a child." Tattooed hands covered her own and intertwined their fingers.

"Well Miri, if you stop being sad we can get out of here, get something to eat and go do that mushy girly shit we were going to do."

A smile grew on Miranda's lips. "Fine, you win Jack."

Jack smiled widely then lifted the older woman off her feet and into her arms. She earned a loud Yelp from Miranda.

"Jack what are you doing?!" She wiggled trying to get out of Jacks arms "Put me down this instant!"

"No can do princess, your heel is broken and there's glass. Now hold still before I drop you."

Rolling her eyes Miranda settled in Jacks arms. For a small woman Jack was strong, she nuzzled softly against Jack's neck. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Quick smiling, I'll drop you." She couldn't help but smile herself as she took the older woman out of the ally and to a shoe store.

An hour has passed and Jack sat on an uncomfortable seat then leaned back closing her eyes "And people wonder why I only own one pair of fucking shoes."

"How are these Jack?"

She opened one eye and looked down at Miranda's feet then stood up "Seriously? Those are the exact same one you had 5 minutes ago."

"No they aren't, the previous pair was Cream with a Chocolate tint these are Eggshell with Russet."

Jack rose an eyebrow "Miranda they are white and brown. Just grab a pair of black flats. Better yet." She reached behind the brunette and grabbed a random pair of shoes and handed them to her. "Try these, then we are going to eat something I'm fucking starving."

Miranda smiles and takes the shoes. "You know Jack you might have a decent fashion sense after all. These match my dress perfectly, maybe we can get you a shirt?"

The convict groaned and held her stomach. "After food, for fucks sake you know how much I need to eat."

"You said a bad word lady." A small voice spoke next to jack. Both woman look down and see a very young Turian boy looking at Jack. "Girls shouldn't say bad words." The child tilts his head to the side slightly. "You're a girl right?"

Miranda covered her mouth trying not to laugh but froze for a moment as Jack knelt down and patted the child.

"Yea I'm a girl kiddo, now I'm sure your ma is looking for yea right?" She looked around for a female Turian, but couldn't see one. "Where is your ma?"

The boy started sniffling "Mommy isn't here and I lost Daddy."

Jack smiled softly and pulled out her Omni-Tool. "Alright do you know your Dads number? We can call him and get this settle up alright?"

"No need" A male voice spoke behind them. Jack turned around and put on her normal scowl "Now get away from my son."

"Daddy!" The boy pushed by Jack and jumped into the older Turian's arms and smiled "Don't be mean to the nice lady." He puffs out his cheeks.

The Turian glared them then walked away whispering to his son. "What did I say about trusting humans..."

Jack growled and bit her lip, her Biotics started to flare then she stormed out of the store.

"Jack where are you going?"

She didn't answer and left. 'Mother fucker, hes fucking lucky the kid wasn't kidnapped.' She found a secluded area and leaned against the railing then held her head in her hand. "Fuck me, why did it have to be a kid. Anyone else I would have sworn at but I acted like a pussy offering to help the brat." She opened her Omni-Tool and sees a message from Miranda to meet her at the food court. "Fuck what am I doing, Jack the psychopath biotic convict bitch with Miranda Lawson, little miss perfect? Fuck she could have anyone in the fucking world and she chose me." She took off the glasses Miranda gave her then smiled softly. "Fuck it, if I keep over thinking." She looked around for a moment. "And taking to myself out loud I'm gonna ruin this." She slipped the glasses back on and headed to the food court.

Miranda stared into her salad picking at it and sighing. "Where is she." she checked her Omni-Tool again checking for messages and the time. 'It's been thirty minutes since she wandered off, I should have gone after her...' A small headache started forming, she moved her hand to rub her temple but a tattooed hand stopped it and she felt lips against her temple. "Jack don't do that I could have shot you." The tattooed biotic laughed, placed her tray on the table then sat down facing Miranda.

"Seriously? You got a salad while we are siting near the only good burger place other then earth?" Jack took a large bite out of a what seemed to be a double cheeseburger. Not taking the time to swallow as she spoke "Like seriously you're a fucking biotic you have to eat more then a salad."

The operative looked at Jack with disgust. "Jack please you are not a child, finish chewing before speaking.."

Rolling her eyes jack swallowed and stuck out her tongue showing no food left. "Happy Princess?"

"Very, now where were you? You vanished a half an hour ago." Jack went silent and continued eating her food. "It was kind of you to help that child in the store. Pity the father was an ass." Miranda leaned forward and smiled. "You have a soft spot for kids huh?"

"Kids don't do shit, they are brats who don't know how fucked up the world is and shouldn't learn until they are older. Why be an asshole to a kid?" Frowning softly she stared over to a couple nearby with a toddler.

Miranda followed Jacks stare and saw the couple. 'That explains it.' she tuned to jack and smiled, her glance moved to the fries. "Jack can I have some of your chips?"

The convicted turned and stared at her in confusion. "I don't have chips I have fries." She moved the small pater of fries in between them. "Knock yourself out, you need to eat more then me anyway"

A blush formed on Miranda's face "Oh my mistake, I forget most people call Chips Fires and Crisps Chips" she poked at the food with her fork and brought it to her mouth and noticed jack staring at her. "What?"

A huge grin formed on Jack's lips "Seriously Lawson? I know you are fancy and shit especially with that accent but you eat fries with your hands like this." She grabs a handful and shoved them into her mouth.

Miranda stared at the platter and took a single fry in her hand, then nibbled on it. "This is so uncivilized. I don't see how my accent dictates my behavior."

"Oh come on Miri everyone knows Brits are normally all fancy with that queen thing they had back on earth." Jack looked up and bite her lip grinning as she stared into blue eyes.

"For your information I am not British, I am Australian though I grew up in New Zealand and several boarding schools around the world."

Jack rolled her eyes and finished off their food, "Told you, fancy now come on Princess. I still need a new shirt and glasses and some other shit."

The operative smiled and picked up their trays, throwing away their trash. "What other things do you need? I was only informed of the shirt." Jack bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. a small smirk appeared on Miranda's lips. "Alright, lets go get you some new clothes." She grabbed the others hand and started walking to the stores smiling.

A few hours went by and most of the shopping was done, Miranda got a new dress to replace the one she tore, It was black and white, mid thigh high and matched the shoes they bought earlier. Jack got new contacts and a prescription visor to fit her, as she puts it, 'Bad-ass look', as well as a sleep shirt and a pair of baggy sleep pants. Walking out of the store Jack nervously bit her lower lip. 'How can I do this. Shit..' She stared in front of her at Miranda who stopped for a moment to look at her Omni-Tool. "Hey Miri?"

The brunette turned to look at her "Yes Jack?"

She rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Do you mind if i step away for a bit I need to go do some shit alone. "

Miranda smiled softly and kissed Jack's cheek. "Alright but don't take to long we have to leave soon. Meet you at Afterlife?"

"Yea sure, I'll send yea a message if its gonna take long."

"Alright see you soon." Miranda started walking away and stopped to look over her shoulder "I meant what I said on the ship. No pets." She continued walking and Jack watched her until she vanished in the crowd.

Talking a deep breath the tattooed woman turned and walked quickly to the outskirts of the Omega markets. After a few minutes she made it to the red light district and looked around. "I know its here somewhere.." She turned the corner and smiled as she saw a big blue and red holographic sign. 'Azure Rose, such a stupid name but considering its Asari makes sense.' Jack bit her cheek walking through the door, looking around she only saw two other people another Human and the store owner an Asari.

"Hello Miss- Oh Hey Jack!" Jack's heart stopped for a moment as she turned toward the Asari and groaned softly. The Asari was Light blue with dark blue facial markings and a rose tattoo on her neck.

"Hey... Alsmeni... Why the fuck are you here?" She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the Asari. "Last time I saw you, you couldn't even say the word Azure and now your working in a sex store?"

Alsmeni rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I only work part time when the owner is out of the station." A smile appeared on her blue lips "So why are you here Jack? Last I heard you were in prison."

Shrugging softly she walked to the counter looking around. "Yea I was but some people broke me out now I'm off to 'save the world' as Shep calls it. I'm just in it so I can kill."

The Asari leaned forward on the counter. "So what do you need from here? Never pegged you for the girls club."

Jack threw her hands up in exasperation. "OK Seriously why does every fucking person use that against me. I said it like three times for fucks sake and its different this time..." She looked away and bit her lip. "Look I just need something that wont hurt her OK?"

A smile formed on Alsmeni's lips. "You really care about this one don't you?"

Jack looked away trying to hide the blush on her face. "I don't give a shit about people, she will just bitch if it hurts. Just get me something she's waiting for me at Afterlife."

The Asari stood up straight and headed to the backroom. "I got just the thing, just wait here and try not to break something... again."

Sighing softly the Tattooed Biotic looked around, this isn't the store she wanted to go to but she had a feeling Miranda wouldn't be OK with more kinkier equipment. Her mind started to wander as she saw a white and black corset. "Miri would probably like that..." Walking toward it she saw the description. 'Adjustable for almost any cupsize.' a small laugh escaped her lips remembering how Miranda's chest has grown. "Yo Alsmeni? How much does this shit cost?"

The back door opens and Alsmeni walks out with a small box and looked over. "Oh that? That's just thirty credits for the base model. The fabric stretched but gives support so your lover can wear it outside the bedroom if she wanted to. I can ring you up for one, do you know her bust size?"

Jack pinched the bridge of her nose "No but I can find out.." She pulled up her Omni-Tool and sent a message to Kasumi to ask Miranda sneakily. She walked back to the counter, crossing her arms she stared at the box the Asari held. "So what is that?"

"Salarian tech, Its the smallest model we have but it makes things more intimate then what your use to." She pulled out a small strap on and pointed to the smaller end. "This end goes inside of you and it will use this small sensory plate at the base to attach to your insides." She pressed a small button causing the plate to move. "Once attached you will feel everything, like if you were a human male." a smirk appeared on her face "There are a few other things that makes this toy fun but its better if you learn on your own."

Jacks Omni-Tool buzzed and a smiled appeared on her face. "34D, damn Cheerleader is bigger then I thought."

"Wow you scored," Alsmeni pulled out another box this time with the corset. "Both Items together bring your total to fifty Credits with the store discount I just gave you.. So how are you going to pay for this? Do you have a credit chit?"

Jack pressed a few buttons on her Omni-Tool and called Shepard. "Yo Shep, I need to borrow some creds!"

"Why do you need credits? I put enough in your account for drinks and some shopping, how did you run out so fast?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter can I borrow fifty creds or not?"

"Only if you say pretty please." Jack could just see the grin Shepard had on her face.

She muttered under her breath glaring at the Asrai covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What was that Jack? I couldn't hear you."

"Pretty fucking please." She snarled and a loud laughter was heard in front of her. Alsmeni broke and couldn't hold it in anymore

"Alright I transferred the Credits. Nice to hear please every now and then." the call ended before jack could respond, her biotics flickered as the clerk continued laughing.

"I'm sorry- hehe- that was funny." She put puts the items in a bag and hands them to Jack "Here you go. Have fun."

The tattooed biotic rolled her eyes leaving and flipping off the Asari. "See yea, bitch!"

A few minutes went by and Jack made it to Afterlife. Walking past the line she heard angry comments about how there's a line and shes cutting and bullshit like that. She glared down the Batarian bouncer and headed inside smiling to herself. "I hope Miri is alone, I really don't want to deal with the others right now.." As soon as she stepped past the door entering the club she noticed Miranda staring at her with a warm smile but Kasumi was next to her. The Biotic rolled her eyes and began walking to them but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a familiar voice yelled to her.

"Jackie!" A light blue Asari with no facial markings and bright green eyes jumped on top of her knocking her over a few steps clinging close. "Holy shit I cant believe you're on Omega? Why didn't you call me?"

Jack bit her lip and moved the Asari off of her and looked at her confused trying to remember her name. "Samiska?" The Asari nodded looking very happy she remembered her name, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I thought you were locked up?"

The convict rubbed the back of her head grinning a bit "Yea I was but I got busted out." The clicking of heels drew her attention and she turned to the side seeing Miranda walking to them angrily. 'Oh shit!'


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda smiled softly as she went through the doors of Afterlife, her smile faded fast as she saw most of the Normandy crew in the club. She felt another headache forming as she walked to the bar. The bartender smiled and it was clear he was staring at her chest.

"What can I do for you sweet thing?"

Rolling her eyes she stood straight up, crossing her arms covering her chest. "Azure Kiss, if you don't mind." A shiver went up her spine as she felt hands move under her arms and cup her chest, she glared down and saw nothing. "Kasumi you have three seconds to uncloak and to take your hands off my breasts." She felt the pressure go away. The thief became visible and smiled.

"Aww you're no fun, also Impressive. 34D?"

Miranda's eyes narrowed at the small thief "How the hell were you able to figure that out by groping me? Better question, why did you touch my chest in the first place?"

Kasumi shrugs and sits next to her. "I felt like it?" She opens up her Omni-Tool and sent the measurement to Jack grinning softly.

Miranda rolled her eyes and nodded to the bartender for her drink, taking a whiff of her drink making sure it wasn't drugged she turned to the Japanese woman. "What are you planning?"

The thief smiled softly and leaned against the bar, propping her chin upon her wrist. "Oh nothing really, I just wanted to make up for ruining your kiss a while ago." Her smiled grew wider. "How is it going anyway?"

The taller woman coughed slightly, half choking on her drink. "Nothing is going on now shush it before someone hears you."

"Aw Miranda don't be like that, the others are on the other side of the club and only me and Tali know."

Miranda's eye twitched slightly at the statement. "I don't know what you want to hear. So far we kissed a few times, then I got dragged away on that bloody mission with Shepard and Dr T'soni, getting knocked out." She rubbed her temple trying subside the headache forming. "And after you left I got Jack to let me fix her eye then my heel broke, Jack got glass in her arm and now here we are. Happy?"

Kasumi frowned and pouted. "No and I have a feeling you aren't right now, huh?"

She sighed softly and took a sip of her drink. "I am but at the same time I'm not. Nether of us know what we are doing and I have a feeling things are gonna go down hill when she learns more about me."

The thief put her hand on Miranda's arm. "Hey don't say that, what could possibly make things worse?"

Before she could answer she looked toward the entrance to Afterlife and saw the Tattooed Biotic walking in with a bag strapped to her pants. A small smile formed as she watched her get closer but the smile quickly turned into a frown as an Asari ran up to Jack practically pouncing on her. "Excuse me Kasumi.." She stood up and walked toward Jack and the Asari putting on the coldest face she could. As she got closer her chest felt tight, she bit the inside of her cheek trying not to show an expression but clearly failing as Jack looked over and stopped smiling. She stopped a few feet away and glared to the Asari then looked at Jack.

"Hello Jack, who is your friend here?" she placed her hand on her hip waiting for an answer.

"Hey Miri.. this is-"

"Samiska D'raala, but most people call me Sam, I've always liked humans names more so it stuck." She held out her hand hoping the taller human would accept it.

Miranda looked at the extended hand in slight confusion then crossing her arms holding a cold stare toward the Asari "Miranda Lawson. I don't think Jack ever mentioned you."

Samiska pouted softly then turned to Jack with a hurt look. "Aww Jackie you don't talk about me? What about all those nights we spent together.~"

Jack flinched at the nickname then glared at Samiska making a frantic silencing motion with her hand. "Shut up Sam before I make you." Hissing through her teeth.

Ignoring Jacks statement Sam looked at Miranda her eyes wandered up and down the brunette then moved to mimic her stance. "I take it that I'm not wanted here. Could it be your friend here is jealous of me?"

A smirk formed on Miranda's lips, "Why would on earth would _I_ be jealous of _you?_ Its clear you and Jack has a history but it doesn't matter now since Jack and I are here together. Besides you seem to be getting ready to perform on stage."

Samiska growled softly and took a few steps closer standing inches away from the Taller Human "I am not a dancer, your attire however is more, whats the human word? Trap? Hooker? Whorish? Oh I know it Slutty?"

Miranda's smirk grew wider as the Asari tried to insult her. "Slutty? Such a childish insult. I could be rude and insult your intelligence, or your attempt to make me jealous, however I know it wouldn't work. It would take several children's programs to allow you to comprehend them."

Jack groaned loudly putting her face in her hands in annoyance. "Will you both shut the fuck up already!? She turned away and headed to the bar. "Fuck i need a drink."

Miranda looked over and watched Jack storm off, then sheepishly looked over to Samiska. The Asari turned and glared at her.

"I don't understand what your trying to do. There is no fucking way Jackie would be with someone like you unless there is a catch, so what is it? Did you give her money, drugs or just good sex?" Sam's eyes grew dark and grabbed the front of Miranda's dress pulling her closer. "Or are you just some fucked up cunt who has a bad girl fetish and told nothing but lies to get her to trust you!?"

Miranda's expression dropped at the accusations but in a flash she drew her hand back and slapped the glare off the Asari's face. The hand holding her dress quickly dropped and went to rest on the cheek turning purple from the hit. As she blocked a blue hand grabbed her hair and threw her to the wall pining her there, Miranda moved her leg sweeping underneath the Asari knocking both of them over. After a few moments of scrambling trying to pin each other down, Samiska crawled on top of Miranda grabbing her wrists pinning her down, Ice blue eyes glared into the Asari's green eyes then grinning she spat upward hitting Sam's face. "You fucking cunt! You are so dead!" Taking advantage of Sam's distraction she flipped them over landing on top of the Asari. She drew a fist back coating it with biotics, as she swung forward a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. Miranda turned her head angrily but then froze as she saw who grabbed her wrist.

"Jack...?"

"Fuck I need a drink." Jack stormed away from Miranda and Samiska to the bar, out of hearing range she starts talking out loud. "Like what the fuck is with them. Sam and her big fucking mouth and Cheerleader acting like she owns me." Jack plopped down on a bar stool and waved the Bartender over. "Give me three shots of Ryncol" He stared at her like she grew three heads then Jack flashed her Biotics. The bartender quickly prepared her shots then placed them in front of her. Taking a deep breath she chugged the first shot. Then turned to the seat next to her and rolled her eyes. "I know you're there Kasumi. Fuck off."

The thief appeared out of thin air siting on the stool. "No fair, how did you know?"

Jack glared at her and pointed to her suit. "You shimmer in bright lights like the dance lights. It's not that hard to see especially when you're me. Now again fuck off." She grabbed her second shot and chugged it down. A loud smack was heard over the music and Kasumi tugged on her arm turning her toward where Miranda was. The Brunette was on the ground with Samiska on top of her. Jack stood from her seat and rushed over shoving people out of her way as a crowd gathered to watch the two fight. When she got to Miranda she reached out and grabbed her wrist topping it mid swing. The operative turned around glaring but her expression dropped as she saw Jack.

"Jack...?

Jack pulled Miranda up harshly and put her behind her. "Miranda go to the ship." Her eyes darted toward the Asari on the floor glaring darkly at he then she turned to Miranda. "Now!"

"Oh come on now Jack. I'm sure your little whore would love to hear what you have to say to me." Samiska picked herself off of the ground and continued. Her smile growing darker. "I mean come on now. Its quite clear she hates Asari. Why else would she show up harass me then hit me for no reason?" Her expression dropped to pure hatred as her green eyes darted to glare at blue ones. "Humans are all the same. Xenophobic, desperate for money and can never dress properly."

Memories flashed through Jack's brain and her blood began to boil as she remembered what Samiska was actually like. She flashed her Biotics and took a defensive position ready to fight. But apparently Miranda had a different Idea and walked from behind Jack ignoring her command to leave.

"You do realize Jack is human as well, in fact more human then I am."

"That doesn't matter! Your kind tortured her, raped her, made her kill. She might as well be an Asari at this point with how you humans treated her!" Samiska pointed at her self, tears forming in her eyes. "I was there for her. I found her at fucking twelve. I fed her. What did your kind do? Threw her in prison for fighting back, for stealing food cause of course no one gave a shit about a disabled Asari and a human child."

Jack had enough and ran up and punched Samiska in the face. "Shut the fuck up! This is why i fucking left. You treated me like a fucking pet not a friend. Youused me to get you fucking food, you even made me fuck people to get money. This is why I chose to forgot who the fuck you were until now."

The Asari held her cheek and tears fell down her cheeks. Jacks words hit her hard and her hands moved to hug herself. "Jackie.. I'm-"

"Don't fucking say it. Just go." Jack turned around and grabbed Miranda by the hand and walked dragging her back to the Normandy. Not looking back at Samiska, not looking at Miranda just straight ahead ignoring the tears on her own face.

"Jack..."

"Don't, just fucking don't talk. Please…"

(Hey guys just wanted to say sorry this is so short there was alot of action and emotional stuff in this one. Chapter 7 will have more but it will also be delayed)


	7. Story update part 3

Sorry guys this isn't a update to the story. Right now I'm having a small relapse with my depression, ptsd and unfortunately cutting. I can not focus on any story with out spacing out and doing nothing for hours. Firsts chapter 7 with Jack and Miranda is almost done, and Phoenix drop high chapter 3 is half way done. I am sorry to those who keep favoring and liking the story's and wanting more. I really want to write but I literately have to force myself to and that causes really bad story telling, dialog and tons more mistakes then I normally do. Please be patient and I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. (November 25thish)

UPDATE TO THE UPDATE (December 30th 2015). I am feeling better. I have gotten help from some of my friends and been clean since I made the update previously. All stories are being worked on Phoenix Drop high is literately almost done just having issues figuring out how to end the chapter. Jack and Miranda story Firsts is ALMOST DONE. Just

Having trouble with a slightly sexual scene -wink wink nudge nudge- BUT on my A03 account I've posted some short stories to clear up my mind. archiveofourown. users/AxelleNobody/works if you are interested. Its just fluffy stuff.

I also want to thank you everyone for your kind messages. They have helped me a lot and to work on the stories. I will admit this is a hobby and I've been pouring a lot of focus on my lets plays on youtube and trying to get a job. I am trying though XD I'm not used to have people read and enjoy my stuff. Again thank you all.

UPDATE PART 3 (February 11th 2016) Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this story. I honestly haven't had any inspiration for the next chapter and have started a lot of projects for my youtube channel. BUT There is good news! I got a job yesterday! After almost 6 months on unemployment and 57 bucks to my name I got a new job.

This job is night-shift so it will not effect my Youtube channel, my new Role as a Voice Actress for a Youtuber called CyanideEpic (if you check him out I voice a character called Jessica. Shes your basic bitch XD), Or my other stories I am working on while trying to get inspiration. I am also recording Mass effect 2 as a lets play so my thoughts are jumbled up from recording to trying to write the story. Ill probably find inspiration after I finish recording that game. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life that has made it difficult to focus on this particular story. Trying to get that new job, Emotional things I cant get into right now, dealing with a lot of Homophobic from ex friends who somehow found one of my pages and so on.

Again I am extremely sorry. Writing is a hobby of mine, I love to do it, I love seeing the emails saying Y'all favorite and Follow the story and it breaks my heart making this update. But I can tell you right now THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE CANCELED. I have plans all the way to the end of the story just have a road bump I need to get over. As I said in the previous update it is a sexual scene I am stuck at. Due to personal reason Sexual scenes are extremely difficult for me to write, well write to the quality I want. I can make a paragraph of bad PwP but Y'all don't want that.

I hope you guys can understand and forgive me for this. You guys deserve to know whats going on and why it hasn't been updated for a while. I hope you guys have a good day and feel free to check out my other storys of if yall wana see my youtube there is a link on my profile for it.


End file.
